In related art, apparatuses for receiving broadcasting signals receive data streams including broadcasting signals, extract video and audio data streams corresponding to channels users want by using service information included in the received data streams, and outputs the video and audio data streams to a display device.
For example, Digital Television receivers can convert received broadcasting signals into digital codes for screen playback with high quality and have several additional functions. In digital broadcasting, image and sound streams are compressed into digital information and then broadcast, and also system information and program information are compressed conforming to a program and system information protocol (PSIP) and then broadcast.